


Please Open Your Camera

by FujiRouge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, Google Meet, Hot Tom Riddle, M/M, Online Teaching, Secret Relationship, kind of, students simping for professor riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiRouge/pseuds/FujiRouge
Summary: Based on a prompt:Tom Riddle and Harry Potter as professors teaching in Google Meet– meanwhile, Tom's students are obsessing over the identity of his wife and why did she seem so familiar?It took them an embarrassingly long time to realize who it was.(Spoiler alert: it wasn't a woman)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 25
Kudos: 969





	Please Open Your Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Limonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limonium/gifts).



> Most of the ideas came from Limonium, bless her soul for letting me write this!
> 
> I'm not familiar with ZOOM, my classes use Google Meet so I chose to write that instead.

When months of vacation ended and came the start of online classes, most students expected to be introduced by a professor with wrinkles that told his age and a voice so lifeless, so disinterested that you might've mistaken him for hating his job. What they actually got was Professor Tom Riddle. 

Tom Riddle, or as he liked to be called Professor Riddle, was a man in his late 40's that looked too good to be that old. Blue eyes which showed a wise intellect, hazel curls swept across the side of his face, and a distinct taste for all kinds of informal attire. 

In fact, ever since day one, no one saw Riddle in anything but fitted suits that made him appear more like a businessman than a typical Science teacher. 

Although Tom was anything but typical.

He was charming, taught the lessons like it was the most interesting thing when in reality, it was just a lesson about tectonic plates and earthquakes but the students felt themselves interested and enamored with the way the man talked, his voice commanding attention to everyone in the room.

He could've made an argument that the earth was flat and the government was poisoning their tap water with mind control chemicals and the whole class would've still believed him. 

Why this man never tried being a politician or a lawyer rather than being a teacher in a public school filled with prepubescent teens, no one knows. 

And sadly, at least for the female students, Riddle was married. 

Though that never stopped some brave students to ask Riddle if he was single again, the man would usually let out a low chuckle, shaking his head as he raised his hand to flash a wedding ring occupying one of his fingers. "I'm afraid I'm still married, darling." 

Riddle never talked much about the person he was married to. He mostly shrugged off the questions, answering vaguely as possible as his lips stretched up in the slightest turn like he found the questions to be somewhat amusing.

\---

"Okay... There are forty-two present today, where's the other three?"

"Alicia is having trouble with her connection, sir."

Professor Potter nodded, then adjusted the position of his camera before laying back against the couch, presumably, in the living room. "Okay then, we'll just wait for her to arrive. Did everyone started answering the link on the chatbox to ensure they are present today?"

There was a chatter of yes's and no's. 

Harry Potter had an oddly young face for someone to be allegedly in his mid-thirties, no lines were extending his face, no wrinkles or any pigments as if his appearance was stuck to be seventeen. It was the first thing a student asked Potter on the first day where people usually introduced themselves. 

When he answered, some didn't believe him at first, Potter looked like he was a newly hired teacher when in fact, he had been teaching for nearly a decade now, transferring from school to school before he landed on Hogwarts and permanently stayed there. 

If Riddle liked being prim and proper, Harry was the opposite. 

He often wore t-shirts with the most awful designs, he didn't have any interest in fashion nor felt the need to appear professional, it was like he grabbed the first thing he could find in his closet and just went 'fuck it, I'll wear this'. His hair was a complete bird's nest and he spoke in a laid-back, relaxed manner like the two of you have been mates for years now.

It was safe to say, the students like Harry Potter.

"Is Alicia finally here?" Potter asked.

"I'm here, professor," Alicia spoke, voice slightly pitched.

"Took you long enough, Alicia."

"I–I'm so sorry, Professor—"

"I'm just kidding," Potter gave a grin, "Good morning to you and everyone else present today."

There was a chorus of good mornings.

"Anyways, what was our lesson last time?" Potter grabbed a mug with a printed design of a stag then brought it to his lips, "Pretty sure we've already uncovered everything there is about World War III—"

Out of nowhere, the camera fell and something shiny slithered from the edge of the screen, Harry's eyes widened as he let out a silent mutter: "Fuck, Nagini—" was the last thing the students heard before the call dropped.

Was that...a snake?

\---

Online classes seemed good at first. No more waking up in the morning to take a cold shower because you were too lazy to boil your own hot water, no more staying awake as your teacher discussed things that most people wouldn't give a shit about and it was easier in online classes, to pretend you were listening when you were actually off to dreamland and probably already drooling on your written notes.

But no, it seemed like the homework, projects, and quizzes were multiplied to three times many and the results were someone staying awake till 12 PM because the deadline was at 8 AM in the damn morning.

Though there was, in the mercy of gods, one good thing about it.

Two words. Tom Riddle. 

Okay, perhaps it was a good thing for girls specifically, but it was still a good thing nonetheless.

Apparently, Riddle's previous students never got to see the man in anything but a suit attire. So imagine their surprise to find the man wearing a buttoned-up shirt— _and was that Riddle's jugular?_

Never underestimate hormonal teenagers. They'd find anything attractive.

"I hope this doesn't seem strange," Riddle said, "I wanted to wear something comfortable inside my house for once. Besides, AC's broken and wearing a suit would be too hot."

"It's fine, Professor, you still look dashing!"

"Thank you, Ms. Brown," Riddle laughed. "Can we dive back to the lesson again, class?"

Thirty minutes into the discussion, a crash was heard off-screen. 

Since Riddle didn't pay much attention to it, barely even blinked, and continued talking, the students decided to let it go too.

Until there was _yet_ another crash, this time, a distant voice could be heard yelling. It seemed like it came from a male.

In the background, a white bird flew across the room although it seemed more like a blurry blob of white if someone's connection was really lacking, a torso darted into a run, yelling out: " _Hedwig! Give me back my sock—_ " before it went indistinct again.

Something crashed towards a shelf, resulting in objects flying around, the loud bangs caused some students to immediately tear off their headphones from their ears, wincing.

Remarkably, Riddle kept his expression naturally still, like it was a common enough occurrence in his life that didn't need to be addressed. When the final sound of a single vase shattering to the floor, it went quiet.

Riddle sighed, looking very exasperated.

"Pardon me, students, It seems like I have reached a—" Riddle turned beside him, eyes narrowing, " _minor_ inconvenience. I'll be back in a moment."

Then Riddle turned off the camera and mic.

\---

Potter must really, really be a fan of high-collared sweaters.

He had to be. What else could be the reason to wear such long-sleeved sweaters for four days straight in the middle of a ridiculously hot weekend, other than being a masochist, of course. 

Although the real question was— why the hell did Potter have clothes that barely fit him? The sleeves of the sweaters he wore nearly engulfed Harry's hands, sometimes he had to roll them up or just leave them hanging.

Some students even laughed when they realized Harry's sweater reached past his hips to cover most of his thighs, appearing to be more like a tiny sweater dress.

It wasn't just Potter's sudden interest with sweaters, he'd come often to the meetings, hair looking like a tornado passed him and face mildly sweating. The students found it hilarious of how Potter felt the need to raise the collar every few minutes, clearing his throat awkwardly before continuing again.

No one mentioned the fact there was a red mark on their professor's pale skin peeking out of his exposed collar. Potter, too distracted by his own lessons, didn't take notice of it.

Until Luna Lovegood spoke up. "Professor, you have something on your neck." Her camera was opened too, everyone could see how passive her expression was, blinking owlishly like she didn't have any pertaining thoughts whatsoever.

Sputtering, Potter immediately grabbed the side of his neck. Face burning and eyes widening into an enormous degree that they might've popped out of his sockets.

The students didn't mention the hickey, wanting to give the man some slack and maybe some remnants of his dignity but Luna clearly didn't felt the same. 

Potter could barely utter a coherent statement without stuttering, laughing nervously, and giving an excuse, _"it's just a mosquito!"_ in a dry voice that sounded similar to a choke before hurriedly finishing his class

Feeling bad for the man, the students didn't say anything more. 

\--

"Neville, turn on your camera and answer my question."

No voice responded except the screeching noise of a passing car.

"Neville Longbottom?" He echoed. Still no answer. Frowning, Potter wrote something on the table before moving on, "Since Neville is having problems with his connection, who wants to answer my question? Raise your hand and open your cameras– Ron Weasley, I said keep your camera open or I'll have to mark you as absent."

A pause, "yes, Hermione?"

Before Hermione could talk, a hand gripped Potter's shoulder, grabbing his attention— the large length of the hand and blue veins gliding up the wrist was enough to know it was a man. The most obvious thing to notice was the wedding ring.

Many already knew that Potter was bisexual, he admitted that he used to date Draco Malfoy, the scariest guidance counselor of Hogwarts, before ultimately breaking up, though he never specified why only saying they met different people. 

It was the first time they saw a glimpse of Potter's husband. Harry did mention he was married, but never said further than that.

The way the large hand cupped around the entirety of Potter's shoulder with great ease, long fingers curling to the fabric of his sweater as the ring glinted in each motion, brought an odd sense of familiarity— _where have they seen that ring before?_

Potter was muttering words to his spouse, he had a fond smile and the hand slowly slipped away out of sight.

\---

Potter had changed his profile picture.

Hedwig, the Snowy owl Harry loved to talk about in the middle of lectures, was seen perched upon the man's shoulder and was lovingly biting his owner's ear. Harry's smile was stretched up from ear to ear, his adoration shining brilliantly.

No one seemed to mention Hedwig looked kind of similar to the same white bird that flew across Riddle's background that one particular time.

\---

"Professor Riddle, I saw you post a picture of a snake in your Facebook post. Is it true that you have one?"

Riddle let out a grin. "Why, yes, her name's Nagini and she's a Ball Python. Do you want to see her?"

The audio was crowded with enthusiastic yes's. "Alright, alright, since Nagini loves showing off anyways, I'll let you all see her."

Turning off the audio and camera, there was a pause. 

A few minutes later, Riddle came back with a brown snake curled around his arm, one hand cradling her head. 

"She's so cute!" 

"Can I pet her, Professor?"

"I would if I could, _darling_." 

The smooth, almost velvety intonation of darling was enough for some girls to melt at their teacher's sinful voice. Riddle had a revering voice that matched his face. It made the unknown identity of Riddle's wife more compelling— was she just as beautiful and perfect?

On cue, someone's torso drifted behind Riddle. It couldn't have been anyone but his wife since the man never mentioned having children.

She was wearing an oversized sweater— _after feeling this sense of familiarity so many times, they finally recognized it as déjà vu_ – the length of its sleeves was longer, swallowing up both of her hands as she walked by.

There was this overarching question, a question they all seemed to have an answer to that it was already dangling on the tip of their tongues. But to actually say it made their heads go blank.

\---

_**FACEBOOK** _

GROUP CHAT: SCIENCE 2020-2021 

**Pansy Parkinson:** i am tired. i am so damn tired of beating around the bush

 **Pansy Parkinson:** who the hell is Riddle's wife and why the fuck does that torso looked awfully familiar?

 **Hermione Granger** : it's Professor Riddle, Pansy.

 **Pansy Parkinson:** in case you didn't know, i'm rolling my eyes right now

 **Lavender Brown:** _Sent a photo_

 **Lavender Brown:** Riddle posted a new selfie today!!!!!.

 **Lavender Brown:** He's sooo handsoommeee!!!! I'd do anything to be that mug his holding.

 **Hermione Granger:** This group chat was made to talk about science and spread announcements, not a chatting ground, use private message instead.

 **Ronald Weasley** : That damn mug looks bloody familiar

 **Blaise Zabini:** WAIT

 **Blaise Zabini:** Isn't that the same mug Potter used in the middle of class?

 **Pansy Parkinson:** tf you're right

 **Pansy Parkinson:** holy shit

 **Pansy Parkinson:** HOLY SHIT

 **Pansy Parkinson:** i've only realized it now

 **Pansy Parkinson:** the sweaters, the snake, the owl, the wedding ring, the torso, why everything seemed so familiar.

 **Pansy Parkinson:** tom riddle and harry potter are fucking married

 **Ronald Weasley:** Wtf??

 **Lavender Brown:** WHATTTT?????? :000000

 **Ronald Weasley** : Isn't riddle straight? I always thought Potter was secretly married to Malfoy

 **Pansy Parkinson:** he didn't say anything about being married to a woman, riddle's incredibly secretive regarding his marriage. 

**Pansy Parkinson:** potter already said he and malfoy broke up a long time ago, why would he even lie about that?

 **Blaise Zabini** : LMAO come on guys, Riddle being gay? 

**Blaise Zabini:** You sure you haven't read too much fanfiction there, Parkinson?

 **Pansy Parkinson:** fuck u, there is NEVER too much fanfiction to read 

**Pansy Parkinson:** r u telling me that potter and riddle both keep a snake and an owl as pets?

 **Pansy Parkinson:** coincidence? i think not

 **Pansy Parkinson:** also who the fuck keeps an owl as a pet

 **Ronald Weasley:** The same reason why anyone would keep a snake as a pet

 **Blaise Zabini:** Fuck u, snakes are awesome

**Tom Riddle:** I agree, snakes are better and much superior pets.

**Blaise Zabini:** See? Riddle gets me

**Blaise Zabini:** Wait

\---

Draco Malfoy had posted. 

The description read: _'first of all, I'm not married to Harry so refrain from messaging me with any more questions regarding that or I swear, I will block you and give you detention even when it's not feasibly possible. Second, Happy 11th Anniversary to Tom and Harry, you two suck and deserve each other'_.

A picture was also added, it was a wedding photo of Harry holding Tom's arm. Both men were wearing the exact same suit except Harry's suit was white while Tom wore black. They both had matching grins on their faces, their eyes radiating happiness even from a simple photo. 

**COMMENTS**

**Pansy Parkinson:** _@Blaise Zabini_ called it

\---

"Ugh." Groaning, Harry reached under his pillow to grab his vibrating phone, "My Facebook account has exploded with notifications that I'm tempted to just delete it. And they're all congratulating me on our anniversary. How the hell did people know?"

Tom made a noise from his throat like he was fighting back a laugh.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry asked, "What did you do?"

"Hmm..." Tom had kept his eyes glued to his book even when Harry was glowering at him, "I may or may not have told Draco to publicly confirm we're married."

"What? Why would you do that?" Harry pressed half of his face into the sinking softness of his pillow, lashes fluttering as he fought to stay awake.

"Our students kept sticking their noses to our personal matters, it was aggravating. Did you know they made a perfectly absurd assumption that I was married to _Ginevra Weasley_ of all people?" He sounded so offended that Harry couldn't contain a soft cackle escaping his lips. 

"The fact they assumed you were straight is funny enough."

Tom's mouth twitched. "As I said, absurd."

"Wait. Why did we keep our marriage a secret from our students again?" Until Harry realized. "Oh right, you wanted to make it a secret, for whatever reason."

"I simply like being vague." 

"You mean being pretentious."

"Rude," Tom clicked his tongue. "Perhaps I should've married Ginevra instead. I'm sure she'd be smart enough to know how lucky she is of having a husband like me."

With a snort, Harry rolled his eyes before closing them. Cocky bastard would be his smartass reply but the haziness in his head already took place, consciousness slowly drifting as he murmured out: "... you're eleven years too late to regret it now, Riddle."

Hearing Riddle chuckle, Harry felt the bed dip down then noticed Tom's presence drawing closer. Soon, warm lips pressed on his temple and Harry sighed by the blissful touch, chest becoming soothingly warm.

"And I have fifty more years to spend a lifetime with you, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this, even when it started off as a pain.


End file.
